laytonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Professor's Journal - Azran Legacy
The Professor's Journal is the Professor Layton's record of the investigation so far. The player can check this to help remember what has happened in the game, aside from the initial reminder when the game is started again. NOTE: Once the game is finished, the journal entries that were separated by tab will then merge to one tab. Quick Jumps: *Main *Phong Gi *San Grio *Torrido *Hoogland *Mosinnia Main 'A Letter from Professor Sycamore' A rather remarkable letter from Professor Desmond Sycamore, one of the great minds of archaeology, has piqued my curiousity. As such, I am taking Luke and Emmy to visit the goof professor aboard his airship, the Bostonius. The letter speaks of a "living mummy", a somewhat unbelievable concept, bu given Sycamore's impeccable record, I admit I'm eager to see his finding with my own eyes. 'The Snow-Clad Town of Froenborg' We have arrived in the snowy town of Froenborg and are making our way to the other side of town, where it seems Professor Sycamore is waiting. Though quite in the furthest reaches of the world, we have already encountered a familiar face. Aldus was both as helpful and singular as ever, but the poor fellow appeared to be suffering in the cold. In fact, if we're to be here long, I must remember to purchase some thermal undergarments. 'Troubling News' We have gathered some rather unsettling news from the local residents. It would appear that uniformed thugs have been prowling the town ever since Scyamore arrived. Not only that, the professor himself has not been seen since entering a cave a number of days ago. Though it is certainly possible the two events are unrelated, I think it best we hurry along to make sure he's alright. 'The Sealed Cave' Having already overheard two suspicious characters discussing an impenetrable ice wall, I was hardly surprised to find that the cave Sycamore entered was blocked by a thick sheet of ice. Since it seems that neither fire nor even one of Emmy's well-placed kicks can crack the ice, we have no choice but to return to town and look for another way in. The snowman near the cave was missing one of its gloves. Was it simply the wind that blew it away? 'Open Sesame!' The ice wall turned out to be a door of sorts, made of what appeared to be specially tempered glass. No wonder Emmy's signature kick was ineffective! I would imagine that it was Sycamore himself who closed off the cave. Evidently he had faith in out ability to work out the puzzle he set for us. I must admit I'm impressed by his ingenuity in disguising the opening mechanism as one of the local snowmen, one with a very fine hat, too. Liberation and Abduction Sycamore and I were able to successfuly free the girl he calls the "living mummy" from the ice. Unfortunately, immediately after doing so, we fund ourselves confronted by uniformed men carrying guns. They abducted the poor gir, who had only just woken up, and took her away on an enormous, heavily armed airship. We simply can't let them get away! We must hurry back to the Bostonius and set off in pursuit! Pursuing the Battleship With little more than the pull of a lever, the Bostonius detached from its balloon, transfrorming into a high-speed aeroplane - what impressive engineering! We pursued our quarry in out new vehicle and managed to gain on them, in spite of the waves of unmanned drones and missles sent out to stop us. It was a lengthy chase, but we finally got close enough to grapple the ship, and Luke and I made our way on board. A Semi-Successful Rescue On the ship's bridge, we met the gang leader, Leon Bronev, who claimed to be an archaeologist. He and his men were well armed, and we found ourselves in quite a sticky spot. Luckily for us, the mysterious girl somehow induced a fault in the ship (though she fell unconscious in the process). We took advantage of the confusion to carry the girl to safety. Alas, when we were almost clear she awake in a panic, let go of my arm and fell into the dense forest below. Siren Lake Shortly after landing in the forest, Like and I were fortunate enough to be reunited with Professor Sycamore and Emmy. It seems we have landed near "Siren Lake", so named because of the unusually high frequency of aircaft accidents. As we made our way into town, we were told of a girl seen heading towards the train station. I hate to think what could happen to her if she staggered aboard a train, so we'd best get after her, and fast! They Call Themselves "Targent" On our way to the station, we encountered more of those uniformed men. According to Sycamore, they are members of Targent, an organization that seeks to harness to power of the Azran civilisation. It seems Target has already taken control of three Azran sites: the Garden of Healing, the City of Harmony, and the Nautilus Chamber. Our missing girl is also part of their plans, so its imperative that we get to her first! Trawling the Town of Kodh We did indeed find a girl at the station, but she was a local resident, not our mysterious young lady. Our next lead proved just as fruitless. I heard that somebody had been looking for me and headed to the station platform to meet them. It was Aldus once again. Though he did not help us with our search, he did give us a splended collection box. Now for our last lead: a strange girl has been spotted heading towards the fish market. Always One Step Behind... The town of Kodh is a bustling fishing port, and its fish market is full of all sorts of delicacies. I imagine it would be a wonderful place to spend a weekend as a tourist. It is, however, far from the ideal place to look for somebody. Our Azran girl was not at the market, nor was she at Boris the fisherman's hut (where we narrowly avoided running into Targent). For now, we are following Boris's advice and heading up to the town's main vantage point. The Girl who Walks on Water Shortly after spotting the Targent airship from the hilltop, we heard Boris shouting. He looked shocked and claimed to have seen our missing girl walking on the surface of the lake. I was reluctant to believe that anybody would walk on water, but before long we caught a glimpse of the girl ourselves, standing on the lake just as Boris had said. I quickly realized we weren't dealing with a miraculous phenomenon at all, though I must say it is no mean feat to cross a lake on slabs of ice! The Ruins Beneath the Lake The girl spoke in a mysterious language, and the waters of the lake parted, creating a path to th ancient ruins below. It seems that Sycamore was correct about this town being home to an Azran relic. I wonder if it is as he surmised, and these ruins are the reason for all the plane crashes in the area. In any case, we had better hurry in after the girl. And I must admit, I'm curious to see what's inside. The Azran Emissary The girl introduced herself as Aurora, the emissary of the Azran. It seems her civilsation intended her to be a messenger to the people of the future. With Aurora's help, we solved the puzzle contained within the walls of the ruins and discovered the locations of the five Azran "aura stones" that are the keys to unlocking their legacy. Finding these stones will likely require some time. We shuld start by going to London to prepare. A Stopover in London We managed to evade Targent and return safely to London. Now it's time to make preparations for our expedition, which will take us around the world. I expect we'll be away for some time, and I can't say I'm looking forward to all the essays I'll have to mark when I return. For now, though, I am eager to set off. It is truly an honour to collaborate with Sycamore, and on such a momentous task! Seeing the Sights...or Not Ah, London. How nice it is to be home! We bumped into Brenda, but had to cut things short when we noticed Aurora had gone missing. Happily, we soon caught up to her at the museum, where it seems she was drawn by the presence of the Azran artefacts. I should have liked to see them, but alas, the museum was sealed off by the police. For now we will return to our preparations. Emmy has made the exellent suggestion of purchasing a comfortable, less conspicuous outfit for Aurora. New Outfits, Old Friends Our perparations are going wel. Aurora looks quite different in her new outfit, and with any luck Targent will find it harder to identify her. We have also purchased what would appear to be a year's supply of food. I only hope that we haven't underestimated Luke's appetite! We have just spotted Inspector Grosky dashing down an alley, presumably in pursuit of somebody. I find myself rather worried... Perhaps we should follow and ensure that he's all right. A Close Call Thank goodness we followed Inspector Grosky! Emmy only just managed to save from him a gang of Targent hitmen! It is now evident that Scotland Yard are investigating Targent, but since the case is top secret, the inspector refuses to share information with us. I think we had better return tot he Bostonius and inform Professor Sycamore of this new development right away. To Scotland Yard It seems Emmy has brought out old friend Keats the cat with. He's already found a warm spot on the sofa, but I get the impression that poor Professor Sycamore is not entirely happy. The professor was also troubled by our news of the police investigation into Targent. He told us both Targent and the police have been showing up at Azran sites. He wishes to look into this matter before we set off, so we are making our way to Scotland Yard, hoping to gather more information. A Spate of Thefts Having gained special permission from Detective Bloom, we were able to search the Scotland Yard archives. We found nothing about Targent, but we did find some very intriguing reports about the closed museum. Seemingly, it has been burgled five times in the space of a year! The police are in the midst of conducting an investigation at the museum, but I think we ought to go there and ask some questions of our own. Forgery and Corruption Initially refused entry to the museum we were truly lucky to have Clark show up and vouch for us. The police officers inside were keen to inform us that all the stolen items had been recovered. After studying one of the artefacts, however, Clark and I came to a startling conclusion: the recovered items were fake! Even worse, by considering the facts of the case, we realized that Targent must have an operative within the higher ranks of the police. Unmasking a Spy A brief conversation with Inspector Grosky allowed me to join the last few dots of the museum case. The Targent operative who stole the Azran artefacts and replaced them with replicas was none other than our very own Detective Bloom! It transpires that the police themselves suspected that a Targent agent was among their number. How reassuring it is to think of all the fine public servants working tirelessly to keep London safe. A Send-Off from My Parents Satisfied that we have ended the connection between Targent and Scotland Yard, we are now able to focus on our main goal: finding the Azran eggs. My parents paid a surprise visit to see me off, and Ma gave me a parcel containing both a cherry fruit cake and strict instructions to share it. Professor Sycamore tells me that it was he who told them of our journey, and that he knows them from long ago. I had no idea they were even acquainted! In Search of the Five Eggs Professor Sycamore is confident that he has managed to identify the locations of the five Azran egs, based on what we learnt in Kodh. He warns that our search may yet prove difficult, though. The egs could be sealed away or already in somebody's possession. Still, if we're to put an end to Targent's schemes, we have no choice but to persevere. Now then, it's time to decide out first destination! One is a Fake! With the fifth egg in our possession, our hunt was over... or so I thought. It seems now that one of our eggs is fake. Aurora is quite certain that they were all genuine when we found them, so we're left with the unsettling conclusion that Targent somehow managed to perform a swap. Using the Azran dome in Kodh, Aurora quickly tracked our missing egg. Retrieving it is unlikely to be as easy, though. Sure enough, the egg is in a Targent stronghold, a place known as "the Nest". Landing in the Nest Since landing in the Nest, we have not seen a single Targent operative, which, paradoxically, is a sure sign that they have been expecting us. Aurora can fell the presence of an egg here, so there's no doubt that we're in the right place. Our search will have to wait for the moment, though. We have just heard gunshots, and I feel we must investigate before we move on. Mackintosh in Danger Good grief! We have just spotted Mr Mackintosh being chased by Targent men. I wonder how he came to be here in the first place. Could the Nest hold some manner of Azran artefacts, or has he perhaps been brought here against his will? The poor man appeared to be injured, so I'd wager the gunshots we heard earlier were aimed at him. We have to help him, and fast! Targent Corrupted? As far as I can gather, Mr Mackintosh is in fact a Targent worker, who joined them in the hope of studying the Azran. At some point, however, Bronev corrupted Targent and began using threats to control the researchers. I find myself wondering about the organisation's past. Did it really start out as an harmless group of like-minded researchers? Perhaps we'll learn more inside the Nest. With Mackintosh now in Raymond's care, it's time we resume our search. Fleeing Targent Once again, we ran into the two Targent agents we've seen all over the world. Much to his partner's surprise, one of them expressed his discontent with the organisation's methods, and they both decided to leave. They plan to escape the Nest in one of Targent's aircraft, and I've asked them to take Mr Mackintosh with them. It's a relief to know that he will soon receive proper medical attention. Now then, we had better continue on to the Targent headquarters. The Azran Records The Targent headquarters are built around a huge Azran pillar. I wonder if the tower was built to conceal this ancient relic. And did Bronev want us to see it? We came across a guard station in the tower, but Sycamore quickly secured our route by putting the guard to sleep. The lift just ahead should take us to Bronev. The History of the Nest It appears that Sycamore has some knowledge of the Nest. It is here that Bronev and his team of researchers work on cracking the Azran's many puzzles. Seemingly, the bulk of these experts are here under duress, with Bronev threatening the families of those who won't join willingly. The word Aurora read from the Azran pillar did little to put me at ease. Whatever this "last legacy" of the Azran is, I'm certain it should not fall into Bronev's hands. Confronting Bronev We arrived at Bronev's office, only to find our way blocked by a Targent operative who was alarmingly devoted to the Targent cause. He seemed impressed by our experience and let us past to meet his employer, saying that we would soon understand Targent's purpose. It is quite clear that Bronev is waiting for us, but this changes nothing. We can't recover the Azran egg unless we face him. Bronev's Games We have it, the final egg. Yet I can't say that our encounter with Bronev went smoothly. He surprised us from the start by inviting me to join Targent, an offer which I naturally rejected. Next he challenged me to a game, with the ehh as a prize. It was after I won that Bronev showed his true colours, attempting to exact my cooperation by threatening my parents. Sycamore helped me see that the immediate threat was a trick, but even so, and even with the world at stake, I was tested. All Five United At Aurora's command, the five eggs came to life. Once all five were activated, they combined to form some sort of key. It seems that the creation of this key stone restored Aurora's memory. She became quite distressed and said that we mustn't unlock the power of the Azran. I can only hope that she was simply overwhelmed, for we cannot turn back now. After all, if we don't seek out the Azran legacy ourselves, somebody else is bound to try. Professor Sycamore's Real Identity We have been fooled all along! Professor Sycamore is none other than Jean Descole! He used us as tools in his battle against Targent, and now that we've given him the key stone, he has no need to continue the charade. No matter how fast we run, we'll never catch him if we go back the way we came. However, if we can fashion a makeshift hang-glider, I'll be able to follow him from the roof. Back to Froenborg Using a hang-glider, I managed to catch up with Descole. To my dismay, however, he was able to escape thanks to some assistance from Raymond. We will surely find them at the Azran sanctuary, which Aurora informed us is near the cave where we first found her. We got on board the Bostonius and headed back for Froenborg, but our lack of experience with her controls meant we had to make a crash-landing. I hope we can still catch up with Descole... Emmy's Betrayal This is unbelievable... Emmy was a Targent spy all along! The girl who I believed to be my assistant has taken Luke hostage and forced me to give the key stone to her true employer, Bronev. With the key stone in hand, Bronev opened the door to the Azran sanctuary and entered, Luke and Aurora in tow. Now it's only Descole and I who can stop him. Working with Descole I would never have imagined that I would one day be working together with Descole, but I'm even more surprised that it was he who suggested the alliance. That said, I must confess his assistance will be a great help. Even so, I fear we will be hard pressed if we're to rescue Luke and Aurora, and prevent Bronev from unleashing the Azran's power. Nevertheless, giving up is not an option. Rejoining Luke Luke is with us again, thank goodness! It appears that Emmy convinced Bronev to leave Luke behind, and now Luke is convinced Emmy hasn't really betrayed us. I'm afraid I don't know what to believe, but at any rate, I'm glad Luke is safe. This is no time to linger. Once the Azran's power is released, it will be too late to help anyone. Long-Lost Brothers It is a curious thing, to regain a memory one has repressed for most of one's life. My parents' disappearance, my older brother giving me his name - now I can picture it all with perfect clarity. To think that Descole is my brother... after all his misdeeds... Yet, there is surely a noble side to him. He injured himself protecting Luke from an Azran guardian. I can only hope that he will be all right. To the Top of the Sanctuary Having overcome the various trials set by the Azran, Luke and I have now made it to the deepest recesses of the Azran sanctuary. Now we stand before a lift that will take us to the upper levels. Bronev, Emmy and Aurora should be just ahead. I can only hope that we're not too late... Nearing the End We caught up with Bronev just as he was about to send Emmy to disarm an Azran trap. There were no other Targent men to be seen, so I can only assume they all fell victim to traps along the way. I couldn't let the same thing happen to Emmy. My only choice was to disarm the trap in her stead! An Ancient Power Unleashed If only Bronev had listened! I tried to warn him of the true nature of the Azran, but he would not be swayed. Unwilling to hear reason and drivem by his lust of knowledge, he pierced Aurora through the heart with a dagger, dooming us all. The Azran's great legacy, in truth their curse, has been unleashed: a legion of mechanical warriors bent on destruction. Bronev's Despair Bronev's despondency is plain for all to see. Despite his questionable methods, he always hoped the Azran legacy would benefit humanity. Now he sees that he was wrong all this time. He gave up so much in the pursuit of knowledge. He lost his wife and children, and it was all in the name of an archaeological puzzle that was better left unsolved. Putting a Stop to the Golems The Azran's golems were released upon the world, and it seemed certain that our civilisation would end just as the Azran's had. It was Aurora who saved us. Following her advice, we put our lives on the line to stop the golems, redeeming the human race in the eyes of the Azran. Farewell, Aurora We left the Azran's legacy to the Azran, choosing to forge our own path. Our decision made, there was no longer a need for the sanctuary and it began to crumble apart in mid-air. We barely had time to say goodbye to Aurora, and it was a sad affair. Like the golems, she had been made by the Azran to serve a purpose. And as with the Azran sanctuary, that purpose was served... The Sanctuary Crumbles Our escape from the Azran sanctuary was certainly exhilarating, but we made it back down without so much as a scratch. I didn't even dent my hat! I do hope Descole was as lucky as we. The last I saw, he was sinking out of sight on a piece of falling a rubble. Anyone watching would be sure he met his end, but knowing Descole, I assume that was the intention. Bronev is Arrested Inspector Grosky arrived and arrested Leon Bronev, hopefully putting an end to Targent for good. Bronev evidently feels regret about giving up his family for the Azran, for he called me "Theodore Bronev" as he was taken away. I felt sympathy for him, but my father is Roland. My name is Hershel Layton, and it always will be. Still, perhaps one day we can talk to each other as fellow archaeologists, maybe even friends. Descole is Gone As the Azran sanctuary fell into pieces, Descole disappeared, and his whereabouts have remained unknown. I think we can say with some confidence that we won't be seeing Desmond Sycamore any time soon. Parting Ways with Emmy Emmy resigned as my assistant. Her instructions has been to report my movements while I searched for the Azran legacy. With Targent gone, her mission is over, and she feels it's only right that she should leave. It has been three years since I met Emmy, and so much has happened. I will always treasure those memories. Thank you, Emmy. A Letter Arrives... My search for the Azran over, I returned to Gressenheller. I was getting settled into a life of lectures and academic papers when a letter arrived for me. It had been sent by the widow of recently deceased millionaire Baron Reinhold and asked me to help solve an inheritance dispute involving something called the "golden apple". I think I shall take Luke to investigate the matter. Phong Gi A Jungle Settlement Out of the window, a jungle stretches as far as the eye can see. Though the engravings in the Azran dome directed us to this verdant place, the dense foliage makes it impossible to see whether or not any Azran ruins are here. In the distance, however, a number of colourful huts are visible, suggesting we've stumbled across a village of some sort. Perhaps by talking to the locals, we will find some clues to the whereabouts of the egg. It's time to start our investigation. The Village of Phong Gi A Bizarre Festival The Chief who Will Not Laugh Button's Advice The Chief's Affliction A Spot of Foraging is in Order We Need One Last Material Among the Stalactites The Chief is Back to His Old Self San Grio A Beachside Resort Exploring San Grio Eggs and Poponos The "Bringer of Happiness" An Encounter with Targent's Finest Making Enquiries The Harmony Ring Grasping the Rules The Person with the Popono Sharing Happiness Torrido A Dry Desert Town The Ghost Town of Torrido As Luck Would Have It... An Unwelcome Visitor Old Red's Intentions Looking for the Wolf's Hero We Were Mistaken The Rescuer was Ruby! Old Red's Misunderstanding An Egg-Shaped Promise Hoogland A Terribly Windy Journey The Rural Idyll of Hoogland At the Mercy of the Elements The Bride Inside the Chapel The Chapel is Sealed Julien's Heartache Planning a Rescue Julien Back in High Spirits The True Nature of the Dragonlord The Storm Subsides Mosinnia A Lonely City The Eternal Phoenix An Unnatural Sleep The Phoenix Sparkles Why Won't the Adults Wake? Mosinnia's Secret The Great Gate The Phoenix Revived The Phoenix's Tears The Adults Awaken Category:Items Category:Gameplay Elements Category:AL